The treatment of pain is of great medical significance. There is a worldwide need for effective pain treatments. The urgency of the requirement for effective therapeutic methods for providing tailored and targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain, this being taken to mean pain treatment which is effective and satisfactory from the patient's standpoint, is evident from the large number of scientific papers relating to applied analgesia and to basic nociception research which have appeared in recent times. The treatment of depression is also of great medical significance.